poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The team splits up/Looking for clues
This is how The team splits up and Looking for clues goes in Voldemort's Revenge. Woman speaks to a guard Wonder Woman: Have you noticed anything unusual here? Guard: Uh, no. show begins Lestrange appears Bellatrix Lestrange: Greetings. I am Bellatrix Lestrange. Woman is surprised Bellatrix Lestrange: 300 years ago, this island has become an amusement park. And I assure you, while you party, the creatures plot. Their. REVENGE!!!!! fires show the demons Bellatrix Lestrange: Do my friends frighten you? Woman looks scared at Bellatrix's grin Wonder Woman: They would, if it weren't for the holographic projectors everywhere. Bellatrix Lestrange: What a smart little one. her on the head then leaves then cut with Mac and Lois talk to each other looks around as we hear a phone ring General Grievous: Hello. Dead Mike's. looks curious about the words on the phone General Grievous: Just a minute. the phone I've got a call here for Miss Glimmer. Glowworm Glimmer: Uh, Glowworm Glimmer? General Grievous: Nah, Starlight. approaches the bar answers the phone Starlight Glimmer: Hello? Triskull: (on phone) I've got some hamburgers for you. Just come to the dark woods where no one's watching. turns back Starlight Glimmer: Okay. up and leaves and Lois find a machine drags Lois to it Mac Grimborn: Wanna grab a plushie thing? Lois Lane: gasps No one could win one of those. Mac Grimborn: Oh, Ivy says that it's a worthless talent. Harley investigates the island and finds the Voodoo Maestro's house finds the Voodoo Maestro puts some dust on the chicken Voodoo Maestro: the Voodoo spell gets a knife begins to sacrifice the chicken as she interrupts Harley Quinn: Excuse me. Voodoo Maestro: What are you doing? Now I have to start my voodoo ritual all over again! Harley Quinn: Voodoo ritual? Voodoo Maestro: Yes, voodoo ritual. I was about to sacrifice this chicken. Harley Quinn: But that chicken's not alive. Voodoo Maestro: I know the chicken's not alive, little girl. What, did you figure that out when you saw it didn't have a head? What do you want? Why you in the voodoo ritual space? Harley Quinn: I'm looking for clues as to who's behind the female students' strange behavior. Voodoo Maestro: Here's a clue. Red is a fall color. It's the middle of May! Harley Quinn: Pardon? Voodoo Maestro: Do yourself a favor and get off this island. Go home. Go home before evil befalls your skinny, aerobicized booty. looks concerned and surprised and looks down at her body then turns back to the Voodoo Maestro Voodoo Maestro: And whatever you do, do not... I repeat, do not go into that Spooky Island castle. at the castle Harley Quinn: Aha! You want me to go in the castle. Voodoo Maestro: Didn't you just here what I just said? Harley Quinn: You told me not to go in the castle, so that I would go to that castle. something Unless, you would set a trap to capture me. I'm not a damsel in distress. You'll see. Watch me. away Voodoo Maestro looks confused Voodoo Maestro: What in the world?